User talk:Rod12
Artwork No I haven't drawn any DC or Marvel characters, I prefer to draw original characters (and comics). I'm currently rebooting the character in my avatar because I did five comics worth but my drawing skills have improved a lot since I started so I'm starting his story again. - Doomlurker 17:31, December 12, 2011 (UTC) He's called Frogman. I drew 5 and a bit comics featuring him (although they were only around 10 pages long) But yeah I'm rebooting him. Retelling his origin, etc. - Doomlurker 21:16, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I'd prefer to make films, but I wouldn't mind being a comic book artist, but I'd prefer to work on my own characters. Maybe I'll show you some of my other drawings at some point, once I've re-evaluated my story and worked on it some more. - Doomlurker 22:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh and with the teaser images for issue 7, I added most to the galleries but not the main pages yet, in case you were wondering. - Doomlurker 22:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Is the program Celtx by any chance? And do you write for established characters or original ones that you created? On another note, I think the Justice League issues should be added to each site for the members that appear, so Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern and the Flash Wikis. And JLI on Blue Beetle and Booster Gold (assuming they're not already there). Also as Suicide Squad seems to focus on Harley and Deathstroke should their issues go here do you think? -Doomlurker 18:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm using a program called Celtx to actually plan the story of Frogman #1 rather than just getting straight into it like before. And as each member features in the Justice League series I figure they should be on each wiki as it's linked to an appearance that they have made. There is not point in having all of them on Shazam! only the issues that Shazam! characters appear in should be on that Wiki. At least that's how I see it. - Doomlurker 21:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Celtx does that too with the story, films etc. Only the issues that feature the characters would appear on the wiki, so if one issue didn't feature Batman or a Batman character it wouldn't be on here. BUT not everyone looks at each of the wikis. They visit the site to see the character the site is about. I would get annoyed if I came here to see Batman and I clicked a link but it redirected me to Aquaman. I'd think why isn't the page on the Batman Wiki? I realise it'd look repetitive but when there is a roster rather than a solo hero or one main hero then I think each Wiki should have the Issue. And yeah the Suicide Squad articles should be added here. - Doomlurker 22:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I think the story might be a bit better if I have it planned out before I start drawing this time for Frogman #1. Obviously I know the story too now, so its just a matter of finding the best way to portray it. I think make a main page called Justice League (Volume 2) and then in the Issues section put at the top Only listing issues featuring Batman. Doomlurker 22:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks more professional with a main page. I'm not saying you do all the work. I'm more than happy to do it. - Doomlurker 22:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Probably won't be getting it. I'd rather wait for them to release the story arcs as graphic novels rather than having loads of number ones. - Doomlurker 23:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi, your wiki is amazing, im beginning to spend hours on the characters section, just reading. ive edited Batman: Arkham asylum becuase im a perfectionist and i like stuff similar, to be similar, rest assured i wont screw up anything or change anything that will bug you, thanks p.s. could it be possible for me to edit Batman: Arkham City, because its locked, i wont change anything anyways, just the freedom helps. thank you User:PalodOro Arkham City Artworks Hello, I unlocked all the artworks into Arkham City on PC , and i screenshoted them (in 1680x1050), I want to contribute to this wikia.If you want i can upload to you all screenshots. Best regards. Jopopo1986 12:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey, this is Palo, could you either change the Arkham Asylum (Batman: Arkham Asylum) page to just "Arkham Asylum" or change the "Arkham City" page to "Arkham City: Batman: Arkham City". oh and create a gallery on the arkham city page as well? Also when will i be able to edit The Dark Knight Rises page and Batman: Arkham City page? thank you User:PalodOro Numbers Hey, I have started to try and make a wiki for the tv show Numb3rs, http://numb3rs.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, and do you have any advice? I have to start it from the ground up and build a community from nothing. --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} :Well, I have already the episode number and season for all them and I was going to go work on cast next. I just feel like if I ask more than 5 people, I feel like I'm spamming more than asking...--Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} (Thanks by the way) Lego Batman I'm uploading some fairly small images but they are the only images available of those characters as its from the Nintendo DS version as thats the only one they appear in. Please don't delete them. - Doomlurker 00:13, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Batman: Odyssey http://www.comicvine.com/batman-odyssey-part-7/37-297275/ is this part of the new 52? I've only recently seen it on comicvine... - Doomlurker 17:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Twiggyb Watch out for all uploads by this user. Especially when it says he uploaded a new version because he was overwriting images for the sake of creating his user page. I've reverted them (I think all) but if you see his name uploading again just check the images aren't replacing other ones or not duplicates. - Doomlurker 11:26, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dont worry about it and i am very sorry about cursing at you (i have about the same temper as Bane sometimes :) its just that i would have appreciated a heads up espcially since it was my first article that i made! Dont worry i guess is fine. From User:ChadTheWrestleManiac Want to Join My Wiki If you would like to join the Game Calculator Wiki then go on my profile and look at my favorite wikis section. Click on the "Game Calculator"section. On the wiki you can make pages on certain games to give readers an idea of the game they want. First ten users become wiki staff .Ahaga10 07:45, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Sysops category Dear Rod12, Could you please add your user-page as well as Doomlurker's into the sysops category since you are...well, a sysop? Oh, and please add Doomlurker's user-page into the bureaucrats category as well. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. Do you wish to speak with me? 00:58, February 8, 2012 (UTC). Image Question Hello Rod, could you please tell me if this image belongs to theBatman number 489 of February 1993 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111212203130/batman/images/1/13/Bane_0015.jpg Dariosupersonic ''Justice League Dark'' and Teen Titans As both Deadman and Zatanna are on this Wiki should we start including Justice Leage Dark issues? Also, should we do with Teen Titans what we're doing with Justice League (Volume 2)? - Doomlurker 21:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I've not actually read Teen Titans the only reason I suggested it is because it obviously features Red Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash and Superboy so I thought it might be similar to Justice League with focus on each of them. - Doomlurker 22:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) JL vol. 2 I moved it simply because I've not seen a black and white version. But Aquaman, Hawkman, Superman, Batman wiki #6s should all be done. If Firestorm is on one of our wikis then I didn't update his. If you move it back to 5 you need to do the same on Aquaman and Wonder Woman. - Doomlurker 21:39, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I did do Flash. And I haven't seen anything from Doctor Who. I'll wait for it to air. - Doomlurker 21:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Should the Firestorm volume be on the Martian Manhunter Wiki? - Doomlurker 21:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Court of Owls Yeah, I was going to wait until I'd done with Shazam until I started major work on here but you probably saw I've created a lot of character articles, I'll be doing more soon. Like you said before its quite early on so some characters don't have much information. Lieutenant J. Forbes is one that I haven't found much information about, for instance, so I didn't create it. But oh well, at least they're getting made properly! - Doomlurker 01:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Earth 2 The reason I moved them is because when the comic was first announced it was announced as Earth 2 not Earth Two, until the release the logo or official issue cover we won't know for sure how its spelt. - Doomlurker 22:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Copyright Rod, I accidentally put some pictures as copyright and they wanted to add images in the category. Sorry no longer be mistaken Dariosupersonic 18:31 March 5, 2012 (UTC) He put them into a category called "Image copyright usage" or something. I undid it all already. Not sure why he just told you that he did it rather than undoing it himself. Maybe you should have a word as he seems to be relying on you to right his mis-edits rather than correcting his own mistakes. Also, I just made Justice League (Volume 2) Issue 6. - Doomlurker 20:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC)